


As You Wish

by zenzenkujo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, It's not that mature but just in case, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, The Princess Bride References, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenkujo/pseuds/zenzenkujo
Summary: Shiro takes Lance out to the place where their relationship began.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> *edited* I made some adjustments to the format to make this a little easier to read. Thanks for bearing with me, as it's my first time using AO3's format!

Lance hung his hand out the window to feel the breeze through his fingers. Soft music played faintly in the background as he looked over to Shiro and smiled, lacing his fingers through his boyfriend’s prosthetic.  
Continuing to drive, Shiro looked over at Lance through the dark sunglasses perched on his nose. “We’re almost there, baby,” Shiro said, returning the grin, and focused on the road once more.  
“This beach has so many memories,” Lance sighed, looking out the window once more. “My summer job, the place where we first met, the place where you first asked me out—“  
“The place where you saved me from drowning,” Shiro joked. Lance laughed with him, glad that they could joke about it at this point in their lives. Four years ago, Lance, who was the lifeguard on duty at Umi Beach, rescued Shiro from the deep when Shiro lost footing in the water. After a month of beating around the bush and ogling at the tan lifeguard who saved him, Shiro finally asked Lance on a date, and the two had been inseparable ever since. The memory should be traumatic for Shiro, but it’s mostly fond now due to the best-case outcome.  
“Kind of a weird time to be coming to the beach though, honey,” Lance remarked. “It’s the middle of April so the water’s not going to be any fun yet,” he sighed.  
“When has that ever stopped you?” Shiro laughed.  
Twenty minutes later, Shiro pulled into the driveway of a faded yellow beach house with white trim. If one looked behind the house, they could see the beach grass and the shoreline a little way out from where the house ended.  
“Um…I know where we are but…where exactly are we? This isn’t our usual spot” Lance asked, peering over the top of his sunglasses.  
“Our house for the weekend,” Shiro replied, grinning. “I figured this was better than staying in hotel this time around. The beach is less populated down on this side.”  
Lance beamed back “It all looks amazing, Takashi, I love it.”  
They took their bags inside, and admired the decorations and overall vibe of the house. Lance dragged his bag to the master bedroom and ran out to the balcony to the view of the Atlantic roaring back at him. Lance yelled in glee at seeing the ocean for the first time in a year. Living in a city could do that to you. Shiro walked outside with their beach supplies, wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and kissed his neck.  
“I can’t believe you used to wake up to a view like this every day when you were a kid,” Shiro said, partially into Lance’s hair. Lance hummed in response and turned to his boyfriend, still in his embrace.  
“Ready to go out?” Shiro asked.  
“You kidding? Race you to the shore!” Lance replied suddenly twisting out of Shiro’s arms, breaking out into a run down the back steps.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Shiro retorted, running after him, bag of beach gear in hand.  
\---  
It was warm enough to enjoy the beach after all, just not the water itself. After several hours of semi-efficient tanning and dipping their feet into the water, the pair finally headed back to the house.  
While Lance showered first, Shiro started dinner, and once they were done, they headed out back to the balcony to enjoy the reflection of the night sky on the water and the sound of the ebb and flow of the ocean. Shiro started a fire in the pit on the balcony, and pulled the outdoor couch closer so the two could cuddle up next to one another. Meanwhile, Lance opened a bottle of wine and the two shared it as they reminisced on the memories this old beach held, as well as new memories they had made in their relationship for the past four years.  
“Remember that time two summers ago when we brought Keith and Allura and Keith got that sunburn around his sunglasses,” Lance giggled.  
“How could I forget when he had that tan on his face for two weeks before he looked normal again,” Shiro laughed into his hands.  
He sighed and looked over at Lance, the love of his life, the warm light from the fire highlighting every gorgeous feature of his face.  
“Lance…I’d like to talk to you about the real reason I brought us here. I know it’s early in the year to be here but this is place is so significant to us This is the place where we began our connection four years ago, and the place where I realized so much about myself and who I wanted to be…Coming back from overseas because of my arm… I figured I would never be the same, let alone be happy again.” Shiro paused, looking out to the waves below and beyond, which had reached low tide.  
“But,” Shiro smiled, “Like you always do, you managed to bring me back. I’ll never be thankful enough to you for how you took the time to understand me, to wait for whatever I was ready for…and to love me for who and what I am…I’m not religious, and I’m not sure if there is a man upstairs guiding our steps, but if there is, I’m glad they stuck me with you.” Lance smiled softly back, anticipating that there was more he wanted to say, but gave Shiro an assuring squeeze.  
Shiro took a deep breath, sitting up straighter.  
“I guess what I’m trying to say is…I’m so lucky to have found the love of my life… and I don’t want to imagine life without you. You’re my best friend, my soulmate, and you are so good to me. Which is why…” Shiro reached in the pocket of his sweatpants to present Lance with a ring box.  
Lance, who started to understand the situation, cupped his hand over his mouth.  
“I want to ask you to marry me,” Shiro continued.  
“Because what we have is great and I can’t think of anyone I would like to spend the rest of my life eating ice cream on the kitchen floor in a Kirby onesie with at 2 in the morning. I want to grow crusty and old with you, and spend our lives together…” He got down on one knee and looked into Lance’s eyes. “So Lance Perez, will you marry me?”  
Lance gazed at Shiro and was silent for a moment. He put his finger where Shiro held the ring to be, and slid it through. He pulled Shiro up and pulled him forward into a soft kiss.  
“Of course I’ll marry you…and ditto to all that stuff I guess” he laughed. “If I get started on how much I adore you I literally won’t stop talking and start to cry and ruin your moment,” he joked. Shiro released a breath that he had clearly been holding in and brought his fiancé into a tight embrace. “I love you so much holy shit” he said laughing through his loss of breath.  
“I love you more,” Lance said with tears in his eyes. “You’re my world, baby.”  
The two kissed again, and again, and again, not able to get enough of the tender moment.  
“That was so much harder than Keith said it would be. I was so nervous” Shiro laughed.  
Lance put his forehead against Shiro’s. “You did great though, I didn’t suspect anything until the last second.”  
They remained outside for a little while longer, until their bonfire started to recede.  
Lance, tucked into Shiro’s side on the couch, ran his fingers up Shiro’s chest and kissed his neck softly. He continued to kiss up Shiro’s neck and face, kissing along the scar across his face until his kisses came to a rest at Shiro’s lips. Shiro parted his lips earnestly and Lance slid his tongue in to meet his. He kissed him with fervor, Shiro nipping at Lances lip, then ardently deepening the kiss. When they parted after a few moments, Lance brought his lips to Shiro’s ear.  
“Not to be blunt, but this is the part where you throw me over your shoulder and have your way with me for several hours into the night”  
Shiro threw his head back laughing. “As you wish.”  
“Oh? we’re doing Princess Bride roleplay tonight, Takashi? Well can I just say I’d like you to Humperdinck me at least 4 times tonight, baby.” Lance joked.  
Shiro groaned, all too used to the banter from his fiancé. “What did I sign myself up for…”  
“Humperdinck, Humperdinck, Humperdinck!” Lance teased, quoting the voice from the film, as Shiro got up and pulled the thin man into his arms, bridal style.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first AO3 posting, and I wrote it really quickly on a spontaneous burst of feelings about Shiro and Lance. I've never written for Voltron before, and I really love Shance, so if there's one person that enjoyed reading this, then that's what matters! Feel free to comment, etc.!


End file.
